


Ships and love

by LunarMoon123



Category: Love - Fandom, Ships - Fandom, idk - Fandom, lol - Fandom, random - Fandom, randome - Fandom, thats it - Fandom
Genre: Author, Emo, F/M, Gen, Love, Middle, School, Strangers, ewewwwww, life - Freeform, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMoon123/pseuds/LunarMoon123
Summary: Two person in loveTwo friends 1 like 1 dislikeWill they ever confess will they ever kiss?Wait for the next chapter of ships and love and find out.





	Ships and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Hi and welcome to ships and love a story recommended by my best friend athena.

 

Umm.... bye

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
